


'Brother Mine'

by MontyandCo



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Barricade Boys - Freeform, Enjolras/Grantaire - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Les Amis - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Pining, Set in Paris, Slow Burn, University Setting, although fair warning i'm not french nor have i ever been to france, and i mean pining to the max, and monty python, combeferre and grantaire are twin brothers, exr - Freeform, i love les mis so much so it was only a matter of time until i wrote a fic, probably lots of references to art?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyandCo/pseuds/MontyandCo
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt in which Grantaire and Combeferre are non-identical twins...When Enjolras meets Combeferre at university, he knows he's found a kindred spirit. Along with Courfeyrac, the trio quickly became inseparable, and thought that they knew everything about one another... that is until Combeferre casually mentions he has a twin brother; Grantaire.Hilarity, drama, tension, and unlikely duos ensues in this story of a meeting of minds (although fights, misunderstandings, and a serious lack of communication will all be stops along the way).
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	'Brother Mine'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I've ever written a fic, so please take it with a pinch of salt!  
This was inspired by a prompt I read on tumblr, which I will find soon so I can credit whoever it belongs to!

“_…The figure that they feared most was that of the demagogue, the unscrupulous individual who could gain power by appealing to the emotions and prejudices of the people. For Plato in particular, it was this vulnerability to demagoguery that was the fatal flaw in democratic political systems. From this perspective, it is more than a bit disconcerting to observe that modern democratic politics-_” the rest of the paragraph was suddenly obscured from view, when a white paper aeroplane came to a stop atop Enjolras’ political science textbook.

“Courfeyrac, I love you, but please stop with the paper aeroplanes!”, were the words shouted in the direction of his bed, where Courfeyrac and Combeferre were lounging; the former looking far from admonished.

“Oh, come on, Enjolras!” Courfeyrac retorted, and then, after a pause, “…It’s not like I was using your recent lecture notes to make them!”

“WHAT?!” Enjolras exclaimed, whipping around in his chair to face Courfeyrac directly. However, his irritation disappeared almost instantaneously once he saw Courfeyrac's grinning face (which now at least had the decency to look sheepish), and Combeferre next to him, who was trying to stifle a chuckle.

In spite of the fact that his lecture notes were now airborne, Enjolras couldn't help but smile. Although they had only known Combeferre for little over a month, both he and Courfeyrac felt like they’d known him as long as they’d known each other; it was as if they were always meant to be a trio. He loved his friends enormously, and it was at times like this that he fully remembered how lucky he was; he could picture seven-year old Enjolras, who would more often than not be sitting alone, desperately wishing for people similar to him. People who thought like him, who felt and cared as strongly as he did, and who he could share his inner most thoughts with. He could have only dreamed of having the friends he had now. Little did he know that Courfeyrac would soon transfer into his class in elementary school, and that little boy, with his brown curly hair and beaming smile, would become his best friend.

“I know I can be quite serious at times-”

“Understatement of the year!” Courfeyrac interjected, chuckling.

“-but, you know that I think the world of you both, right?” Enjolras finished, his voice carrying the sincerity he felt.

Combeferre grinned at him, “Of course we do, Chief.”, and Courfeyrac beckoned for Enjolras to come and sit with them, saying “Come here, I need to hug you this instant”, his arms as wide as his smile.

After he had plonked himself down next to Courfeyrac (and had received enough hair ruffling to last a lifetime), Courfeyrac jokingly said, “The fact that you stayed around during my rather dramatic theatre kid phase in high school is a testament to how much you care about our friendship.”. Enjolras nudged him in the ribs, letting out a huff of amusement, as he turned to Combeferre.

“Ferre,“ Enjolras said, “I have to tell you about the time that he-“ with another nudge in the ribs to Courfeyrac “-wanted to play Danny Zuko in Grease but was convinced he needed a scene partner to practise for his audition with…” and then began regaling how Courfeyrac had roped him in to read the lines of Sandy (“You had the hair for it!” Courfeyrac had interrupted before dissolving into a fit of giggles.), but had also argued that to really _feel_ the part and be able to “emote to his fullest potential” they had to be in costume. That’s how Enjolras had ended up in a yellow dress with a bow in his hair, and a look of complete contempt on his face.

“…It’s not that I was against wearing a dress, quite the contrary in fact; it was my disgust at the out-dated, misogynistic drivel I had to read!” he exclaimed, flinging his arms out in incredulity.

“Where was this passion and dramatic flair when we were reading lines?!” Courfeyrac said whilst feigning shock, “You could have brought Sandy to life with that kind of emotion!”

Combeferre, who was wiping tears out of his eyes, due to the amount of laughter that had been shared during the retelling of the story, asked “But did you at least get the part, Courf?”

“Of course I did!” he replied, “Look at this hair… it was practically made to be styled into a quiff!”

“…And I look damn good in a leather jacket.” he added as an afterthought, making Combeferre blush slightly.

“Ever the modest.” Enjolras joked, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“What I wouldn’t have given to have gone to the same school as you both; it certainly would have made that period of my life much more bearable.” Enjolras winced at that, knowing all too well the horrors that school presented to anyone who fit outside of what was societally perceived as ‘normal’.

“At least we’ve all found each other now.” he replied, sharing a soft smile with Combeferre.

“Amen.” Courfeyrac seconded. “Even with these good looks and veritable charm,-” earning him another eye roll, “-school was hell most days.”

Enjolras slung his arm around him in solidarity, whilst Courfeyrac looked to Combeferre.

“At least we had each growing up - were you all on your own?’, he joked, jutting out his lower lip whilst beginning to poke Combeferre in his side.

“No I wasn’t alone,” he said, smiling softly, “I had my brother.”

Enjolras cocked his head to the side, “I didn’t know you had a brother.”, he enquired, also noting that Courfeyrac had suddenly paled considerably.

“Twin, actually,” his smile growing bigger, “his name’s Grantaire.”

* * *

“Twins!” Courf practically shouted in his face once Combeferre had left their dorm.

Enjolras only quirked an eyebrow in response.

“Twins!” he repeated, the shrillness of his voice climbing simultaneously with Enjolras’ raised brow. “I’m only one man, Enjolras!”

“A man who seems to be struggling to grasp the concept of twins?” he replied innocently.

“I have to talk to Joly about this, ASAP. One; he can guide me in the ways of potentially being in love with two different people at the same time-”, ignoring the loud scoff that Enjolras made, “-and two, he is soon to be a medical practitioner so he’ll be able to give me a prozac or two should I become overwhelmed from the dramatics of my love life.” He announced with an air of legitimacy and importance.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake - you’ve never even MET the guy!” Enjolras admonished. “Just because you have a crush on Ferre - a very obvious crush, by the way” he continued, “-does in no way mean you’ll also have romantic feelings for his brother!”

“I’m just preemptively assessing the situation! Oh, come on Enjy, you’re always planning and strategising. Because if his brother also favours the ‘sweater-vest-with-rolled-up-sleeves-combo', my poor heart doesn’t stand a chance. As soon as I clapped eyes on Combeferre, I was head over heels, so it’s only logical the same will happen when I meet his twin!” Courfeyrac argued.

“Logical? Enjolras replied. “Love at first sight is not logical nor real; it’s a socially constructed ideal, created only to further perpetuate the belief that-“

He was cut off by Courfeyrac’s hand, waving away the words he had just spoken. “Darling, not now; matters of the heart are calling.”

And with that, he whisked out of the door, leaving Enjolras standing alone in the middle of their room.

He exhaled, tiredly wiping he hand down his face. “And I thought it was predominantly old, straight, white men who were the dramatic ones in society.” he mumbled, before flopping back onto his chair, and reaching for his textbook once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear any comments or feedback you have :-)
> 
> The quote at the beginning is from a political science book, but I can't remember the name of it! Hopefully it'll come to me soon!


End file.
